


Not my Paradise

by CherryJacks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun and Moon | Pokemon Sun and Moon Versions
Genre: DarkParadiseShipping, Guzma is a Prideful Bastard, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJacks/pseuds/CherryJacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guzma is prideful, angry, and rude. If he got himself into a fight then he probably deserves what's coming to him. At least that is what Kukui tells himself in his more bitter moments. Regardless, he can't stand by and do nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my Paradise

    This was always how it went wasn't it? With the building shouts that came from the beach, legs kicking sand, hands hovering over chosen pokemon, Kukui just knew Guzma was in trouble. He always was in some way wasn't he? Never one to keep thoughts to himself and now, oh now he was faced with three angry faces. All of them shouting for him to ready his team for battle. What was it he even did this time, Kukui wondered. In the end it really wouldn't matter, Guzma was gearing for a fight regardless.

Foolish, the young man didn't even have a pokemon on his person and yet he continued to flex and threaten. He would be destroyed and Kukui left to patch him up while he cursed his wounds. It was growing so tiring.

The presumed leader of the trio Guzma had angered stepped forth, pokeball in hand. He towered over Guzma in height and width and yet the smaller man full of venom felt the need to mock, "Oh? Can't fight me yourself? You gotta send out a pokemon to do it for you, coward!"

To add to his point he kicked a hefty amount of sand and sent it sailing into his opponent's eyes. Once he heard the larger man hiss, his face cracked with a huge grin, "Come on tough guy! Bring it on, Guzma ain't a chump!"

It was when his shirt was tugged, nearly tearing, held hard in the clenched fist of the man with irritated eyes, that Kukui finally took off into a sprint. Across the beach he came like a guardian angel. Except Guzma was less than thrilled at the idea of a savior.

"Drop him!" Kukui yelled, skidding across the sand and thrusting a finger at the three attackers. It didn't matter to him what Guzma did to anger them, he was certain it was Guzma that started it, but he wouldn't stand by and allow him to be pummeled.

The scene that followed would have been comedic if Kukui wasn't so concerned for the potential status of Guzma's face. All eyes turned to stare at Kukui strangely. Guzma's arms hung lazily as he gave his would-be rescuer a look that suggested his mind ran with the thought of, _"Are you fucking serious?"_ Finally he pulled out from the man's grip and cursed under his breath about the stretching of his shirt, "Kukui back off, I don't need you nosing around in my business!"

It was the same thing every time. Guzma would get himself into a situation and claim he had it handled, claim he didn't need anyone to step in for him. Just another thing about Guzma that Kukui found so frustrating. The three men he no doubt insulted still stood ready for a fight, they only paused to see if Kukui was now going to join.

Eventually the leader grew bored with the silence, "Ey! Get lost! I don't have a bone to pick with you!" He held his chosen pokemon's ball in hand, "Just 'ere to teach this loud mouth a lesson about talkin' shit on our island!"

"You can't!" Kukui began, no amount of Guzma's demands would keep him from standing aside so easily, "He doesn't even have a pokemon on him-"

"What the hell! Don't tell them that!?" Guzma shrieked.

Kukui continued unfazed, "You can't fight him, it is against the rules. Let him go."

Everyone present, sans Kukui, rolled their eyes at his mention of "rules".

"Forget that loser!" Guzma spat, gesturing at Kukui, "Send out your pokemon then! It won't stop me from beating the shit out of you!"

All Kukui could do was stand by with his face set in a deep frown and hope that someone would see some reason. Nope, with a flash of light a pokemon came forth. A Rockruff that didn't hold any gentleness in its features like most that were seen on the islands accompanying children. It growled and snarled, its hair raised high, and teeth snapping. The group leader laughed along with his companions at how Guzma's face lost a bit of color.

"Heh, who's the coward now, huh?"

One of the other men spoke up, "You don't belong on our island little man, how about you run off with ya tail between yur legs?"

Guzma's jaw clenched and his fists tightened, "I'm no coward!" He shouted, choosing instead to swing a punch at the leader's first goon. The punch connected and send the man sprawling back, clenching his abused nose, "And I belong here just as much as you do!" With that second shout  he turned on the second goon and left him clutching his nose just like the last. Guzma spat at the ground and eyed their leader fearlessly, "Whatcha gonna do? Just stand there with your flea-bitten hound?"

Is was in that moment that Kukui understood what had happened. Even though he was still irritated that Guzma would be so stubborn, so prideful, he thought he knew why he was so damned angry. He just wanted to be accepted and not pestered that he wasn't allowed to exist in Alola like the rest.

"Teach that punk a lesson! Bite him, Rockruff!"

The command was yelled and Kukui actions nearly automatic. The pokemon was air bound, teeth flashing and ready to tear into Guzma's flesh. Even if he didn't want to be seen as a coward, Guzma on reflex brought his arms up to shield his face from the crushing fangs. Instead he felt his body shoved down into the sand and only managed to whip his head back just as the pokemon's teeth dug into Kukui's arm.

There was pain, of course there was, and yet Kukui didn't yell. He only grabbed the pokemon by the scruff and brought it free from where it bit down. The bite was bleeding and raw, but he would address it later. He turned a stern gaze on the pokemon's trainer. The pokemon was only doing as told, his anger rested with the man who commanded it.

"Unless you would like my pokemon to give you the same treatment, I suggest you and your friends leave. Now!" There was his own venom in his words, such of which Guzma can't say he had ever seen before. He would never admit out loud, but he hoped he would never be at the receiving end of such anger.

The Rockruff was gently placed back on the ground and it was swiftly returned. Stumbling still from their earlier injuries, the pair of goons were forced to chase after their cowardly leader in retreat. Satisfied, Kukui turned to his friend and offered his hand. Choosing to close the gap when Guzma only halfheartedly reached back.

"Let's get out of here," Kukui's voice was far calmer than before, "I need to get some antiseptic for this bite."

The pair began their walk back, their hands still connected. It wasn't until they had arrived at Kukui's home that Guzma realized that they had been holding hands the whole way. He shrieked while Kukui busied himself with his first-aid kit, "Gah! First you rescue me like I'm some damsel in distress and then you hold my hand like I'm a kid!"

"It wasn't like that and you know it." Kukui sighed, returning with everything he needed to clean up and bandage his bite. Guzma was strangely silent when  he took it upon himself to slowly clean the wound, the wound that was meant for him. Every time Kukui winced he paused, his face showing his guilt just  for a moment before he forced out his usual look. His look of "I don't care about anything." Except, he did care didn't he? When it came to Kukui he found he cared quite a lot. Definitely more than he would admit in public. Why was he such a coward, he thought.

"Those guys were assholes." Kukui spat.

Guzma shrugged and proceeded to wrap the injured arm, he remained silent.

"Hey?" Kukui placed his free hand on his shoulder, "I actually mean it. Those guys were assholes. You shouldn't let what they said bother you." After inspecting Guzma's handiwork he added, "You belong in Alola just like everyone else, don't forget that."

"It fucking sucks..." Guzma muttered. He stood only to slump on a nearby couch, "Look I..." He paused when Kukui sat next to him, their legs brushing, "I'm sorry I was an ass to you. Thanks."

A soft smile appeared on Kukui's lips, he brought Guzma closer letting his head rest on his shoulder, "You are the biggest pain in the ass, but..." His face buried into Guzma's soft hair, his grip tightened, then with a whisper, "You'll always be my boy."

The pair couldn't help but laugh once the words were uttered and then laughter was soon silenced by mouths joining and bodies moving and stretching out on the surface of the couch. Any lingering pain was forgotten as Guzma made sure that Kukui knew how sorry he was and how thankful  that he could always count on him to have his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Based this on a message I got that for the life of me I couldn't find! (You know who you are!)  
> They had the idea that it would be cute if Kukui stepped in and took a pokemon's attack while protecting Guzma and I was inclined to agree!
> 
> (Edit: I don't ship them anymore so I will not be doing more content. I still like how this turned out so I'll keep it up, but I won't write this pairing anymore.)


End file.
